Loki
'Loki '''is the Asgardian God of Mischief and adopted brother of the Avenger, Thor, having originally hailed from the bloodline of the Frost Giant Laufey. He grew up resenting his brother, and the two often clashed, as Loki sought to claim the throne of Asgard, believing that Odin was an inefficient ruler, and Thor would make a poor successor. Loki would follow Thor when he was banished to Earth in the guise of Donald Blake and continued to torment him, and one of his schemes even lead to the foundation of the Avengers. 6" Scale Marvel Legends Series 13 Loki (2005) Part of the 13th series of the Toybiz created Marvel Legends toyline, Loki is based on the costume he wore in the 2004 self-named mini-series and the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance video game. Loki is actually the largest Marvel Legends figure made during Toybiz's run of the series, standing 8 3/4 inches tall. Loki's only accessory is his rune-covered sword, though he was originally meant to come with his battle staff as well, but it was cut out of production. He also includes a piece of the wave's Build-A-Figure, the Right Arm of Onslaught. Loki, like many of the late Toybiz figures, also had a variant release, wearing the Crown of Lies featured in the original Thor #175, designed by Jack Kirby. Thor: The Mighty Avenger Comic Series Loki (2011) Part of the Comic Series of the Thor: The Mighty Avenger toyline created by Hasbro to tie into the release of the Thor film, Loki was released exclusively at Walmart without the Marvel Legends banner as Hasbro had discontinued the line during the time. The second Legends-scale Loki is based on the costume Loki wore during his time on The Cabal in Dark Reign up until his death during the destruction of Asgard in Siege. Loki is an extensive retooling of the previously released Hulk Series Doc Samson figure, with new arms, new separate belt piece, separate shoulder pads attached to the torso, new boots and a new head, with only the subtle mold lines of the shirt collar being noticeable to reveal where the parts originated from. Unfortunately, Loki includes no accessories of any kind, and as the Thor: The Mighty Avenger toyline didn't feature any Build-A-Figures, he also doesn't come with a BAF Piece. Super Hero Mashers: Mash Pack- Hulk vs. Loki (2014) Loki's first Super Hero Mashers figure is available exclusively in a two pack with a repack of the Hulk. He is based on the same mold as every other basic figure, with a unique head, cape, gloves and boots. Like all figures in the line, his limbs can all detach and he can swap out parts with any other figure in the line. He comes with several accessories- his battle staff, and five snap off armor pieces. 3 3/4" Marvel Universe Gigantic Battle Pack- Savage Frost Giant and Loki (2011) Loki's first figure in the Marvel Universe line was as the pack in normal-scale figure alongside a 12" Frost Giant, as part of the Gigantic Battle Pack series available exclusively at Walmarts. The Loki figure is an extensive repaint of the "thin male" mold type, seen primarily on figures like the Symbiote Spider-Man, made to recreate the classic Jack Kirby-designed gold and green costume, including a new sculpt for the head. Loki himself includes no accessories- though the Frost Giant he is packed with includes a mammoth skull helmet and a large axe. The set also includes a copy of ''The Mighty Thor (Volume 1) #175, which ironically includes neither Frost Giants nor the costume worn by the Loki figure in the set- instead depicting Mountain Giants and the debut of the Crown of Lies costume for Loki. Avengers Comic Collection (2012) Created to tie into the release of the Avengers film, a set of two different Marvel Universe fourpacks containing a group of rereleases from the Marvel Universe line were put out exclusively at Walmart. The second set included an unchanged rerelease of the Loki from the Gigantic Battles Savage Frost Giant set, as well as the Classic Iron Man figure included with the Gigantic Battles Goliath and the single card Hulk and Hawkeye figures. Category:Characters Category:Villains